The Politics of Friendship
by suge
Summary: This, of course, left only the sardonic earthbending girl. But like anything in the prince’s life, her allegiance would come with strings attached." Post Western Air Temple. Slightly Toph/Zuko. NOW A ONESHOT.


_**Disclaimer**__: If I owned Avatar episode Pi would have been shown by now. So, no, not mine._

_**A/N: **__I first posted this as the first chapter for a series called "Journeys" but I've lost my steam so… enjoy this for what it is. __A little one-shot exploring Zuko and __Toph's__ early interactions._

_--- _

**The Politics ****of**** Friendship**

There is nothing more dangerous than the mind of a child. Lacking some of social restraints gained through years of existence, a child's mind is both imaginative and ever churning. The god of its own universe, a bright mind will create the monsters in the dark as well as destroy logical reasons disproving their existence. Perhaps, though a little more adept to social behaviors, the mind of an adolescent is just as deadly. If not more so, where grudges are concerned.

And, if so, the boy walking toward the other seven children encircling the fire was in the most immediate danger. Conversation quieted as he approached, as was the fashion. Picking up the cooling bowl of soup he seated himself between the quadriplegic inventor and sarcastic earthbender. A small boy only known as The Duke made a long slurping sound into the silence.

"Well, this is really stupid," The earthbender interjected and put down her chopsticks. "It's not like he's gonna go running back to his daddy and tattle about our plans to relocate. If you haven't noticed, he's a fugitive too."

"That didn't stop him last time," Sokka shot back and interrupted the Avatar's weary sigh of: "C'mon guys…"

Katara predictably backed her brother's statement with a stern nod.

Toph snorted and tossed her head back to throw her bangs out of her eyes. "It's not as if Zuko has anything to gain this time, you…"

"I am right here." The lone firebender's eye traveled from one side of the fire to the other. "There's no point in talking about me as if I'm in a different room, unless I am." Standing, he placed the half finished bowl on the mat he'd been previously seated upon. "Thank you for the meal. Good night."

The silence absorbed his footsteps along with the eathbender's low murmur of, "Great going guys. Whatever happened to the enemy of my enemy if my friend – or better yet, the enemy with vast knowledge of my enemy is an even better friend."

---

"So," The earthbender held up a hand and regarded it with hazy eyes, as if studying her fingernails. She flicked a minuscule pebble from under her thumb nail and turned toward him. "If I were you I wouldn't get close to anything that's hers. She's territorial and superstitious; whatever bad you have might rub off on the serving spoon."

"But it was _just_ a serving spoon and I was picking it up for her!" Zuko protested as he rested his head against this knees. The previous night hadn't gone any smoother than this morning. "This is ridiculous!" He was glad the earthbender couldn't see his expression; having been told off by the angry tribeswoman was another bruise to his purple and already bleeding ego.

"Can't argue there, Mopey."

Toph was seated in a darkening passage of the air temple's main building. She had been relaxing in the shade of the corridor when the prince had sauntered in, having finished his morning training with Aang. Toph felt the drops of water run from the hem of his tunic and splash against the stone. Adding the prince's drenched state to Katara's previous shouts, the earthbender had come to a very logical and sound conclusion. In a way, she almost pitied the prince. Almost.

"I don't understand," Zuko said and she heard a light hiss, the water drops ceasing to fall. "I'm doing everything they tell me too, more even!" The next was more of a grumbled murmur, "I think she's going to kill me soon."

In fact, Zuko was sure she would kill him if she got the chance. It wasn't an unfounded fear; after all she had approached him when the Avatar wasn't around and personally laid her claim on his life. It wasn't that he had ever planned to either. But like a small country under the sanctions of a greater power who failed to distinctly define what was acceptable, he found himself treading very unstable ground. And as a prince he set about to do most natural and logical thing: find an ally.

Over the past week he was knew he had gained the trust of the Avatar, which in itself was a great start but not great enough. On his first attempt to join the rebels the Avatar had sided with his friends. The prince knew their hold over the boy was greater than anything he could achieve in such as short amount of time. There was also the tell tale sign of fear that flared in the Avatar's gray eyes when the prince raised his voice. He suspected the fear from their early encounters was instilled in the Avatar, perhaps engrained like his father's words had once been.

It was quite obvious both watertribesmen were out of the picture. Although, Sokka didn't prove to be a threat at the moment, the warrior didn't hide his gloating or goading. The harm done to the tribesman's sister, which, Zuko curse, was the root of the entire problem, had carried over to the brother through a form of osmosis only close siblings exhibited. It was difficult to understand at first after having a sister without human feelings.

The three earth kingdom boys, though they showed some hostility toward the prince at first, had begun to regard him as a member of the group. They of course, had founded their own friendships – all desperately missing their fathers and friends. In a sense they could be regarded as a separate fraction within the main group. And, all together, they held far less power compared to the tribesmen.

This, of course, left only the sardonic earthbending girl. But like anything in the prince's life, her allegiance would come with strings attached.

"Did you figure that out by yourself or did she actually tell you?" Toph asked and listened for the distinct pause of breath as the prince frowned.

"Threatened me," Zuko admitted and leaned his head against the stone wall.

"And what are you going to do about it?" In a way, she mused, she was leading him toward the question he should have asked a week ago.

"I don't know," Zuko hesitated. "I mean, I understand why all of you can't trust me but I also think that Ka… that some people are taking things a little too far. I've already proved I can travel alone with the Avatar… What else do I have to do to get some respect around here?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know all that. Did anyone tell you how you fail at diplomacy? As well as political affairs?" Toph pulled a few flecks of dirt from her other nails. "Just ask me already, will you."

The rise in heartbeat meant she had hit her target on the bull's-eye. Zuko, on the other hand, found himself floundering in the words he had planned to say. Yes, she had been the only one to outright consider his first offer. She had been the only one to actively pursue him, though, that lead to further complications. She had accepted his apology, but the prince couldn't help but fear the shred of anger she might still hold. As it was, she regarded him neutrally. But if their conversation went sour could he risk her as an adversary? He'd come to learn that nothing went according to plan and that nothing often came back to bite him in the ass when he needed it the most.

He sighed.

"Will you help me?" The question was low and forced, but she could hear the desperation he was trying hard to hide.

"And what's in it for me?"

A pause. "I don't have much to offer… I suppose you can name the terms," the prince said with hesitance. He was surprised the earthbender was adept at playing the game.

"I think we'll get along just fine," Toph smiled wickedly. "I've always wanted my own personal slave."

"I… No. Never mind. Deal's off." Zuko said, keeping his voice low and angry. There were lines he would not cross.

"Like you're doing my better now," Toph mocked. " 'Get out of here, jerk.' 'You're in my seat. Out. Now!' 'Hurry up and start the fire.' 'Hey, Zuko, why don't you muck Appa's stall?' Yeah, great going, Your Highness." Toph sighed dramatically. "Let's make this easier. I'll get you _in_ and you do the _few_ favors I ask. Simple and easy, right?"

"What keeps you from abusing the ambiguity of our compromise?" Zuko clenched his fists, he always hated coming out on the bottom.

"What makes you think I'll abuse my newfound power?" Toph asked with an overly innocent voice. "Given your complicated past choices, I'd say you're the epitome of a good judge of character."

Ouch.

Zuko did his best to ignore her comment but the vein in his good eye twitched momentarily. "Why are you so good at… this?"

"What? Social politics? Just because I'm a twelve year old master earthbender and Rumble champion doesn't mean I'm simply a twelve year old master and Rumble champion." Toph faked a pause. "…Or do you mean pissing you off, because I'm sorry to say Princey, your skin is pretty thin."

"Forget it," Zuko said unhappily. "What are your real terms?"

"Ah, you royal types," the girl said leaning back, placing her hands behind her head. "Always to the point. Well, honestly I don't need much right now. But I might need someone to carry me to the fountain later today. Or dust off my bed roll."

Zuko blinked, "But aren't your feet heeled?"

"Yes, but I've come to like being doted upon." He almost didn't catch the roll of her eyes. "You really do suck at this, don't you?"

"What will you do in return?"

"I'll get you into the war council Sugar Queen so righteously banished you from tonight." The way she said it made the whole meeting sound more interesting than four kids hunched over old maps and blueprints.

"Fine."

"Good," Toph stretched out. "Stay close; I'll be requiring your service later."

"Fine," Zuko stepped away from the girl in the dark hall. He turned to walk toward the hall leading to his room but hesitated and looked down at her. "But why are you…?"

"Helping you?" Toph supplied. "I'm tired of Sugar Queen's little pity party and I'm tired of yours. I want someone I can send after The Duke when he tries to sneak bristle bush thorns in my bedding – not that I couldn't take care of him myself, of course, he's just not worth my time – but most of all, we need cohesion in this group. If I have to be the one to force feed Sugar and Meathead, then I'll do it."

"I just… Thanks, Toph."

"No problem, Sparky. Just remember this is a mutually beneficial relationship, not out of personal feelings, got it?"

Zuko nodded, before remembering and answering, "I know."

Despite the good outcome he was still disappointed. There was little difference in his current life style and the role he'd played among the royal courts. In some wistful, childish way he'd thought they might have accepted him openly. It was a fantasy of sort, a silly thought his rational side chided him for kindling.

**Fin.**


End file.
